Dosakah Aku?
by Roya Chan
Summary: Killua mencintai Kurapika yang tengah hamil masa sekolahnya... Lanjutannya? langsung aja. one-shot..


**Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**Dosakah aku?**

**.**

Gadis berambut pirang sepinggang itu terlihat duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Dia terlihat merenung dan sedih. Tak lama kemudian, Killua datang duduk disampingnya.

"Kurapika. Kau kenapa? Kok merenung aja?"

"Oh, gak papa, Killua."

"Eh, kamu tau gak. Hadiah apa yang paling indah bagi aku?"

"Apa?"

"Itu adalah kau. Bertemu denganmu, mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku kembali, itu adalah hadiah terindah bagiku."

"Killua... Terima kasih.." Kurapika berdiri.

"Kamu tenang aja. Kau gak usah sedih. Aku akan terus menjagamu. Aku janji, aku gak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu." Killua mencium perut Kurapika yang terlihat buncit. Membuat seragamnya tak muat.

Mereka berjalan.. Banyak murid yang membicarakan kebersamaan mereka.

Kenyataannya, Kurapika hamil sudah 5 bulan. Killua selalu bersama Kurapika. Dia tak pernah meninggalkan Kurapika untuk alasan apapun.

* * *

4 bulan kemudian, mereka lulus sekolah, SMA Hunter. Kurapika duduk diteras depan, lagi-lagi sedih, terutama saat dia melihat perutnya yange membuncit sempurna. Killua pun datang menghampirinya.

"Kurapika? Kamu kok sedih lagi?"

"Eh, enggak kok, Killua. Aku hanya lagi gak enak badan."

"Kamu istirahat saja kalau kamu sakit."

"Nggak. Aku gak papa kok. Aku masih ingin duduk disini."

"Oh.." jeda. "Kurapika.."

"Iya, Killua?"

"..apa kamu tau, kesalahan terbesarku?"

"Enggak. Apa itu adalah kau mencintaiku, dan menyuruhku tinggal disini?"

"Bukan. Kesalahan terbesarku adalah tak pernah melakukan ini dari dulu." Killua mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah. Saat dibuka, kotak itu berisi sebuah cincin berhiaskan batu permata putih yang indah.

"Killua.." Kurapika merasakan air matanya mengalir. Killua segera menghapusnya.

"Maukah kau menikahiku?"

"Iya.."

Saat Killua akan memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Kurapika, sebuah batu meluncur hampir mengenai mereka. Segerombolan pendemo datang. Mereka membawa kertas-kertas bertuliskan antara lain:

"Pendosa tempatnya dineraka!"

"Dasar Bangsat! Bajingan!"

"Mati saja!"

"Hancurkan pendosa!"

Killua yang mengetahui itu menyuruh Kurapika masuk dalam rumah. Killua mencoba menenangkan pendemo itu, tapi apa daya. Dia satu, pendemo itu puluhan. Killua tertimpuk batu sampai bengkak dan berdarah.

Kurapika bersama ibu Killua. Diaduduk di lantai, menangis. Dan saat itu, air dan darah mulai mengalir dari antara kaki Kurapika. Ibu Kurapika panik, dan segera memanggil suami dan anak-anaknya. Kurapika dibaringkan dikasur. Ibu Killua mencoba membantu Kurapika.. dalam proses melahirkan.

Saat Kurapika mengejan dan menyambung nyawa, Kurapika jadi mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu dimana dia masih sekolah, dan pertama kali tahu dia hamil.

* * *

_Flashback~_

Saat itu hujan deras mengguyur Yorkshin. Kurapika terlihat mengetuk kaca mobil seseorang, dan orang itu keluar. Dia malah marah-marah pada Kurapika.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Aku tak mau berurusan denganmu!"

"Apa? ini anakmu, Kuroro! Anak kandungmu!" Kurapika menunjukkan alat tes kehamilan pada Kuroro yang hasilnya positif.

"Bukan! Itu bukan anakku! Kau bohong!" Kuroro menepis tangan Kurapika, dan menjayuhkan alat tes kehamilah tersenut.

"Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab! Aku tak mau tahu! Ini semua salahmu! Aku mengandung anakmu! Kau tak bisa seenaknya meninggalkanku! Kuroro, dengarkan aku!" Kurapika menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air matanya luntur terhapus hujan.

"Akhkh! Aku muak sama kamu!"

_**Plak! **_Kuroro menampar Kurapika hingga dia terduduk. Kurapika memegangi Pipinya yang merah.

"Jangan sampai aku melihat wajahmu lagi! Aku muak!"

"Huhu.. Hiks.. Kuroro! KURORO!" Kurapika memanggil-manggil Kuroro, tapi Kuroro langsung pergi dengan mobilnya.

Saat itu, Killua datang menghampiri Kurapika.

"Kurapika! Kau tak apa? Kurapika!"

"Killua.. Huhu.. Hiks.."

"Ada apa, Kurapika? Bicara padaku!"

"Aku hamil, Killua! Aku tak perawan lagi! Aku mengandung seorang anak. Dan ayah dari anak ini tak mengakuinya." Kurapika terisak didada Killua. Killua terlihat tertegun.

"Kurapika, lihat aku! Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab! Aku akan menerima janin yang kau kau kandung sebagai anakku."

"Tidak, killua! Kau tak salah! Kau tak seharusnya menerimaku yang telah kotor ini!"

"Kurapika, aku.. Aku mencintaimu! Dari dulu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Aku menerimamu apa adanya! Aku sayang kamu! Tolong jangan tolak aku, Kurapika!"

"Killua.." Kurapika kembali menangis didada Killua.

Sejak saat itu, Killua selalu bersama dan menjaga Kurapika.

_End Flashback~_

* * *

Killua tak memperdulikan para pendemo lagi. Kini dia malah masuk kedalam karna Silva ayahnya memanggilnya, dan bilang Kurapika akan melahirkan. Akhirnya, ayah Killualah yang menjelaskan segalanya pada para pendemo. Killua menunggu lebih dari satu jam. Dan akhirnya, anak Kurapika lahir.

"Kurapika, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, killua. Aku baik."

"Selamat ya, kurapika. Anakmu perempuan. Dia lucu sekali. Dia punya matamu." Kata ibu Killua yang menggendong anak Kurapika.

"Kurapika, aku akan menikahimu sekarang juga, disini juga." Killua memanggil penghulu.

Mereka melaksanakan pernikahan dengan penuh haru. Sebelum penghulu menjabat tangan Killua, Killua memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Kurapika. Dan killua pun menjabat tanganpenghulu, dan melaksanakan akad nikah.

Setelah akad nikah itu diakhiri dengan'SAH', Kurapika memajamkan matanya, dan melemas. Wajah cantiknya tersenyum. Killua yang menyadari itu langsung memanggil-manggil nama Kurapika. Dan apalah kata takdir tuhan. Kurapika meninggal saat akad nikah selesai. Semua yang ada disana merasakan kehilangan yang mendalam. Terutama Killua, orang yang sangat mencintai Killua.

Takdir memang tak bisa diubah. Mereka tak bisa bersama selamanya. Killua merawat anak Kurapika sejak saat itu. Dia menjadi single parent.

Killua masih mencintai Kurapika. Dia tak bisa melupakan Kurapika, istri sesaatnya.

~Owari Desu Yo~

* * *

Done! Aku nangis ngetik ini..

Huhu.. Thanks dah baca and Review, pls?


End file.
